


Jack o' the Clock

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [66]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sex Machines, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: The clockmaker brothers have always been reclusive. One day, Thor designs the plans for something better than a timepiece.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SOTD- 4711, for pinknoonicorn's request.
> 
> Enjoy!

The night began like every night. 

"Throw on another log, brother," Loki said over his shoulder. He was seated at his workbench, using a pair of long, wire-thin tweezers to maneuver a shining brass gear into place. 

"You always want more logs," Thor answered, but he was already by the fire, and he did as Loki asked. 

"I'm always cold." 

"It still seems more comfortable to sleep in your bed. This floor is so hard." 

"The stones hold the warmth. Hard and warm is better than cold and soft." 

"Mmm. The wind is bitter around the windows," Thor agreed. They had stuffed paper into the gaps, but it could do only so much. Sometimes when Thor came downstairs in the mornings his face was red with cold, despite the woolen hat and scarf he wore to bed. 

"You could join me, you know." 

"We're brothers," Thor said stiffly. 

"I wasn't suggesting-" 

"I hear you sometimes," Thor interrupted. 

Loki dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry. I do try to be quiet." 

"I'm not angry. But we're brothers." 

"We are." 

"You say my name." 

There was a pause. "I do." 

Thor didn't hear everything; his ears picked up only a few breathy little bits of sound each time. A gasp, a stifled moan, his name half lost in a low groan. Just the sort of noises that his body couldn't resist no matter what his mind demanded. Because the shameful truth was this: Thor liked it. 

He curled up alone in his cold bed that night and listened to it again. It would not affect him so if things were different, Thor told himself. Their father had alienated the village people too far for either of his sons to find brides, and so they lived alone with no other companionship. Had he a wife beside him, Thor would not be so affected by his brother's noises. He was sure. 

The next time he heard it, he went downstairs. 

* 

Loki proved to be just as slippery and demanding a bed partner as he was a working partner, never willing to commit to any preference when Thor asked for one, yet growing aggressively determined when Thor tried to take the lead. It was completely intolerable and Thor swore countless times that he was returning to his cold and lonely bed but Loki would always do _something_ \- a delicate stretching of his neck or just the right flutter of those heavy, winsome lashes; whispered filth or his hand thrust roughly into Thor's trousers - that countered Thor's anger. He never won out, and he never failed, and that was how they came to realize that there could never be another for either of them. Loki found Thor's temper unbearably erotic, just as Thor found Loki's mercuriality. 

Neither could find rest until they both spilled at least twice, nor did either require more than the briefest span of time before the sight of his brother had him hard and aching for more. 

Thor carried a mattress downstairs for them to fuck in front of the fire. The warm stones were tolerable enough for sleep but their sex was too violent to go without some softness. 

* 

It was Loki's guise of indecision that gave Thor the idea, and for once (and, what Thor feared might be, only), Loki did not fight him over it. 

"Yes, brother," he hissed when Thor showed him the diagram. His body coiled around Thor's solid trunk, serpentine. It was not the first time a snake had wrapped itself around a tree. Thor understood that story differently now. Trees set fruit for a reason. 

"Then we shall build it," Thor said. 

"I will start the woodwork if you cast the gears." 

"Of course," Thor agreed. "But not quite yet." 

Loki slid his hands inside Thor's shirt, swirling up the broad planes and for the second time in a single day he agreed. 

* 

It took two years to build, in part because it had to be fit in around their commissions and in part because the thought of it bore such promise that they were lucky to complete an hour's work before their very eagerness stopped their work. They had tried doing both, but Thor found setting gears an impossible task while Loki knelt between his knees, head bobbing frantically. Loki fared no better when Thor took his revenge. 

But now it was done. 

It was assembled in one of the rooms upstairs, for it was far too large to hide away from prying eyes when a customer came to purchase one of their clocks. They had had to sell the guest bed, but it was no matter. It was only ever used for customers, anyway, and the inn the village would simply have to suit. It dominated the space as the bed never could, the dark wood looming against the whitewashed walls and the brass mechanisms gleaming against it. The room still smelled of the wood, a warm dark fragrance perfuming the air. Thor breathed it in deeply; it would last perhaps a month before fading into memory. 

They had made it a thing of beauty as well as function, for they knew no other way of working. Carved into the wood were masses of lush vines, which, when viewed closely, resolved themselves into twisting, grasping bodies. The exposed brass gears were engraved with long chains of nude figures, the mouth of each one being enjoyed by the one before him. Whoever was inside would be completely surrounded by images of fucking; wooden lovers frozen in time, brass lovers forever in motion. 

"Are you ready to try it, brother?" Loki purred. He wrapped himself around Thor's side and Thor smiled. 

"I believe you know the answer to that very well." 

Their clothes fell to the floor and Loki followed them, sinking to his knees and taking Thor's cock in his mouth while he opened the bottle of oil they had carried upstairs. He nudged Thor's legs apart and tested the heft of his balls – oh, they were so heavy, they had so much to give, and he had Thor groaning before he moved on – and then slicked his finger and began to get Thor ready. 

Loki sucked only lightly, and he dodged all Thor's attempts to thrust deeper into his mouth, mocking green eyes looking up at him as he did so. Loki stretched him open with finger after finger, giving him all the depth and friction he denied with his mouth. 

"Now stay like that," Loki told him as he drew away and stood. 

Thor made sure that in taking his turn readying Loki he returned each and every smirk and eyeroll and bit of cruel teasing he had received. It wasn't easy; Loki had roused him enough that his body urged him to swallow Loki down and fill him up and not let go until Loki had given him every drop. And still it was Loki who shoved him away. 

"It's time, brother," Thor said, rising to his feet. Loki nodded. "How do you wish this?" 

"I wish it all, but this first time I want us each to enjoy that which the other has made." 

"As do I," Thor answered, hoping that his admission wouldn't make Loki change his mind. _On second thought, I wish to watch_ , he might say, or _no, perhaps I want it all to myself._ But he did not. 

"Then you must begin," Loki said. His eyes gleamed feverishly and his smile drew his fine features into such sharpness that not for the first time Thor half-wondered if his brother was a changeling. 

The part Loki had made was _long,_ though it was more slender than either of them, an intentional decision made to compensate for its utter lack of softness. It was still more than large enough for their purposes. Loki had spent hours on it, using sandpaper more fine than they had ever known, smoothing it to the most immaculate smoothness. The shaft was smooth and even but for a swell at the underside, right where a vein would be, and the head was thick with a rim broad enough to feel _everything_. He smoothed a thick layer of grease onto it with trembling hands. 

It was awkward, getting himself arranged, there was no denying that. There was no completely dignified way of backing one's self onto a dildo, but the fact lost its prominence in his mind once it was in place and he was pressing back against it, his breath catching a little like it always did right when he felt his ring flare out over the thickest part. It helped, too, that rather than making acidic comments about Thor's ungainly contortions Loki was watching it all with greedy and unblinking eyes. 

"All the way, brother, very good," Loki murmured. "It was designed to be started at its deepest point." 

Thor shifted himself incrementally back, taking it in inch by slow inch, the heady drag of the glans making his vision go white as it slid past the tight cluster of nerves inside him. 

"There," he breathed when he could take it no farther. "I am ready for you." 

And then it was Loki's turn for the strange twists and tilt of the hips to work himself onto Thor. He gave Thor's cock a layer of slickness before turning and rubbing against him, his cock sliding through Loki's cleft with a sound at once so vulgar and so erotic that he was taking hold of Loki almost before he knew what he was doing, his broad hands pulling him open to take a long look at the tiny, twitching pink opening before drawing him close. Loki reached back to hold Thor's cock steady as he let Thor guide him. 

Loki gasped - a sound that, for all their differences, was _so_ much like Thor's own - as the thick head pressed against him, harder, harder, until it was through and his ring was clenching down just past the head. 

"Easy. Not yet," Thor soothed, despite how heavenly tight it was, despite how very much his own body was urging him to fill Loki just like this, fighting past all resistance. 

Loki made no clear reply, but he gave a long, shuddering breath and then the resistance was gone. Thor still moved him slowly, letting him adjust after each maddeningly slow slide deeper. He did not notice the glow of sweat on his brother's skin until their bodies were flush together. 

"I cannot reach," Thor said, and even if he could it would have been too difficult to tear his lips away from Loki's skin to lean forwards and deal with the front section that bore the last piece. 

Loki had been fortunate to acquire enough rubber to make it; despite how new the stuff was, there were already far more needs than could be met. But he had gotten a small sheet and had lined his mechanical channel with it, its softness allowing him to make it far tighter than he could have dared with bare wood. 

So now it was Thor's turn to hold Loki's slick cock as Loki drew the last part into place. His movements were clumsy as they were never clumsy and Thor was so tempted to have mercy on him but he was even more tempted not to. 

"Already so good, isn't it, brother?" he breathed into the nape of Loki's neck. "Did you feel how your cock leapt in my hand, how deliciously you squeezed at my touch?" 

Loki snarled at him. In retrospect, Thor thought that with all these moving parts - the pieces that fit in at the sides to let it accommodate two, the front section that had to be attached just so - perhaps some sort of track would have been useful, but he was already so wrought with lust, between the fullness inside him and the heated grasp of Loki around him, that he couldn't bring himself to utter anything but lewdness. 

He was lost in depraved thought when he felt Loki's body go tense in his arms, and a heartbeat later the artificial mouth was bumping against his fingers. It was difficult to let go, even to relinquish his prize to his own creation, so he loosened his grip only enough to feel the hollow shaft slide beneath his fingers. 

He realized suddenly that Loki was laughing at him. "So greedy, Thor. After all this work and you are jealous of your own invention." 

"I should have added another cock to the design, to fuck your mouth and silence you," Thor muttered, but Loki was already twisting around (and now, locked together like this, every motion made _everything_ move) to seek his lips. Traces of sweet apple lingered on his tongue and Thor chased them with his own. 

"You love me, Thor, tell me," Loki murmured into their kiss, his voice half drowning. 

Thor engaged the lock. "I love you," he said, and started the machine. 

It sprang to life almost silently, building up power in the flywheel as he pumped his hand at the same rhythm with which his tongue laved against his brother's, until it was enough and he released the brake. 

He was aware of too many things at once, his mind able to process none of them as he was battered with sensation. There was Loki, trembling in his arms as the hollow shaft drew back to suck at his cock as it pulled away; with that there was the responding clench within and rough shaking breaths as Loki panted into his mouth, and the piece within him was still pulling out. 

Loki grabbed at his hands, bringing them up to his chest. "Thor, please," he whimpered. 

He whimpered harder when Thor took a firm hold of his nipples. They were swollen and bruised from how Thor had sucked on them last night, wanting them extra sensitive for this. Thor pinched and twisted and Loki mewled and writhed and somewhere in there the gears switched and the dildo was pushing its way back in and Loki's passage was grabbing at him and he only vaguely realized those animal noises were coming from his own mouth. 

It took fifteen cycles before Loki collapsed forwards, his arms across the front rail and his head cradled upon them. Thor caught his hips just as his his legs gave out. "Thor, I can't, it's too much," he begged. 

Thor leaned forwards, running his tongue down the length of Loki's too-prominent spine. "You can, you will. Just give in and let it do its work." 

There was a quiet click of gears and the speed increased abruptly. Loki gave a thin wail, but he also arched his back like an animal in heat, presenting itself, and the harsher thrusts into Thor began forcing him forwards with every stroke so that he was pounding mercilessly right on the spot he had discovered with such joy so many years ago. 

Loki's body went tense, his muscles quivering beneath Thor's hands, and barely a second later he was squeezing in long, sharp pulses. Thor held off as long as he could, savoring the sight of his brother so utterly subsumed by pleasure, before at last giving in himself. 

At the first burst of spend inside him, Loki reached back to lay his palm against Thor's leg and Thor rested his own upon it. Thor slotted his fingers between his brother's, the savage pleasure of the machine making the softness of Loki's skin almost dizzying. 

Once Thor had recovered sufficient use of his hands he reached over to end the cycle and the gears wound to a creeping halt. "That was ecstasy itself," he said, his words shaky from the lingering jolts that still shook through him. "I believe that one day soon I must try it alone for more than one cycle. I would ask you to join me, but with how strongly it affected you..." 

Thor reached for the lock. It would not release. 

"Loki?" he said, unsure. 

Loki glanced back at him with a hectic grin. "I made a few adjustments to the design." 

"But you said it was too much, that you couldn't-" 

"I know," Loki interrupted, laughing feverishly, and he pulled Thor to him for a kiss. Just as their lips met, the gears began to turn. 


End file.
